One and Only Bluebird
by Tenchiko
Summary: Inspired by the two Fullmetal Alchemist animes, manga, and Chinese fan-made game Bluebird's Illusion (Primarily the Pride!Ed ending). When Edward and Alphonse investigate a suspicious underground passage, everything goes horribly wrong, resulting in the discovery of the revived homunculus along with a new Pride.
1. Arc 1: Fleeting Illusion

_ "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth..."_

* * *

><p>In the sandy town of Lior, Rose walked to the sit-in restaurant for her day job as usual. Things were normally slow on hot days like these so she didn't rush herself.<p>

As she approached the little shop, she stopped in her tracks at the only customer who was there. Long blond hair. A red coat. She picked up the pace and called out, "Edward? Ed, is that you!?" Had she been paying attention to the little details, she would've taken notice of how this individual's hair was a few shades darker than Ed's-making him a dirty blond. That and his long hair was in a pony tail; as opposed to Edward's signature braid.

The person looked around to find the source of the voice. As he turned, Rose finally saw that it couldn't be Edward. This person's eyes weren't amber, but instead a mix of amber and brown. His eyes more rounded than Edward's and had a more laid back expression. Now that she thought about it, his hair was parted more to his right side instead of down the middle.

The person's eyes went wide in recognition and a grand smile had quickly crossed his face. "Rose? Hi!" He said; standing up and waving to her with both arms. "It's me, Alphonse!" Alphonse? As in Elric? Last time Rose had seen him, he had been nothing more than a soul bonded to armor. So he and Ed had done it! They had finally got Alphonse's body back.

In excitement, they spent a couple of minutes laughing and talking quickly to one another about how much they've changed since their last encounter. The manager, who came out to find out what the commotion was, had ruffled Alphonse's hair before heading back, prompting Alphonse and Rose to calm down and Al returned to his seat while Rose clocked into work.

"So," Rose began as she served him the fruit punch and grilled turkey sandwich he had ordered, "tell me everything."

That was enough encouragement to get Al off and running about everything; the good and the bad. He recounted what had gone down in Central. The homunculus, his dad Hoenheim and his countermeasure, Edward regaining his arm in reverse-exchange, how Edward had given up his alchemy in exchange for Al's body... "It was tough to stand up at first. Brother ended up breaking my falls the first- I don't know -fifty times!" Alphonse chuckled while he had still been on that subject. He finished by talking about how they traveled for a while in separate directions to learn more about alchemy.

"Sounds like a lot has happened," Rose smiled as she brushed a strand of her pink-dyed hair out of her face.

Alphonse took a big bite into his sandwich. "Yeah, and look!" Alphonse got down from his seat and reached into his pocket. His eyes were bright with excitement as he pulled something out and held it proudly for Rose to see. In his white gloved palm was a silver pocket watch; the emblem of Amestris shining proudly upon the watch's lid.

Rose's eyes were wide in surprise. "You mean you-"

Alphonse's smile said it all. "Yup! I'm the second youngest certified State Alchemist-next to brother of course." He was still grinning as he slipped the watch back into his pocket. He remembers the day he had passed the State Alchemist Exams; how thrilling it was to be able to carry on the legacy his brother had left behind when he had to leave service for obvious reasons.

Oh the irony of having been given the title the Armored Alchemist for something other than his appearance. His soul, having been trapped in that armor for such a long time, was now more flexible; he could split it up and put it into inanimate objects- armor in particular -and control them with little effort. Even though it kinda freaked him out at first, he had to give this new talent some credit for him obtaining his certificate. So whatever.

He finished off his meal and was sipping down the last of his beverage when he heard Rose say, "Edward must be very proud of you." Alphonse almost did a spit take, but managed to choke it down without coughing too much. "Are you okay!?" Rose asked worryingly.

Alphonse managed a weak smile and said, "Yeah." He laid out the payment for the meal and stood up; instinctively bracing himself for a collision with the ceiling-something that he was used to from his time in the armor. "I'll be late for my train if I don't hurry," he said as he picked up his travel bag. "Tell the restaurant owner I say bye. And if his radio breaks again, you know who to call!" He quickly slipped Rose her tip and hurried off.

Rose looked at her tip, eyes widening as she called out to Alphonse, "Hey, Al, wait! This tip is more than twice as much as what you paid for the meal!"

Alphonse spun around and was walking backwards as he waved and called back, "Don't worry, I know! It's equivalent exchange, Rose. I hope you get yourself something nice with it." And with that he was off and running towards the train station.

"What's he mean equivalent?" Rose wondered out loud as she stared at her generous tip, "For what?"

* * *

><p>Alphonse made it in time for the train and had found a spot in an empty train cart. He leaned out the window and watched the world breeze by.<p>

With all his traveling experience, he was able to notice how not everything in the landscape was quickly left behind. Sure there were the trees, and shrubs which stayed behind as the train flew past. However the rolling plains, a soft, green carpet at this time of year, always tried to keep up with them. And the purple-hued mountains or even a large hill, blending in with the scenery and the bright blue sky like magic, would stay in Alphonse's line of sight as if to say, "Hello, let's be friends!" They would stay that way until the train met a fork in the tracks, or no longer ran along the base of these landscapes where they would have to part ways.

Alphonse was filling out a report, which he would be turning in when he returned to Central, when he thought again of what Rose had said. _"Edward must be very proud of you."_ With that in mind, he cracked a smile before bursting into laughter. He laughed so hard, his sides began to ache, and tears sprung in his eyes. "Brother? Proud?" he said as another wave of amusement came over him. He was surprised he had managed to maintain his composure about it up until now.

After a while he regained that said composure and sighed as he wiped his eyes dry. He looked out the window once more. The sky was turning a soft crimson as night time approached. "Proud huh?" he muttered as he took a look at his silver watch. His "military dog tag," Edward had said two years back.

_xXxXx_

_"You did what!?" Edward asked angrily._

_ Alphonse regretted turning down Winry's offer to tell Ed in his place. Edward was steaming mad. "Well, I-I've applied for the State Alchemist Exams," Alphonse stuttered._

_ Edward was pissed off with that answer and wasn't afraid to show it. "No! No way is my little brother going to become a dog of the military!"_

_ "Edward, please," Winry cried, "let's talk about it in a calm manner."_

_ "Calm?" Edward snapped, "Are you expecting me to be calm about my own brother making the biggest mistake of his life?"_

_ Well, that had set Alphonse off. He stood up from his chair, trying to maintain his composure once again "Brother, I'm sixteen years old. I can make decisions for myself," he muttered through gritted teeth. "I know what I'm doing."_

_"Dammit, Al, no you don't!" Edward insisted_

_ "Yes, I do!" Alphonse retorted back angrily; slamming a fist on the table. He regretted his actions only for a moment. Everyone, Granny, Winry, and even Edward were shocked by his sudden outburst. But he continued on while he had all their attention. _

_"Throughout our journey, we saw lots of people who had suffered. It didn't matter how, it all looked the same to me," his eyes swept over the table; making sure they were all still listening. Then he stopped at Edward and stared him straight in the eyes-angry gold eyes against determined hazel ones. "'Alchemists be thou for the people'. Everyone had stopped believing that. At least until you came along._

_ Also, a lot of that suffering came from past mistakes of our ancestors, including Dad." He paused for a second in order to choose his next words carefully; picturing the homunculus and all the war and bloodshed that they had brought to Amestris, "I want to learn more about Xerxes and why they created that homunculus in the first place. There must've been more there than the prospects of immortality, right? I'll find all that out, and make sure it never happens again. Don't you see, brother? I'm doing this for everyone we cared about who was victimized by the homunculus." Edward didn't answer, but instead got up and stormed out of the kitchen; slamming the door behind himself._

_xXxXx_

Alphonse sat there, dozing off in his seat in the train. It had felt good to have been able to talk to someone about his new position. When he'd come home after the exams, he had spoken to Winry about it, and she had been really happy for him too. But, it was kinda awkward to have been talking about that sore subject while Ed was around. Even though they did end up having a heart-to-heart conversation, it was still a little too awkward so he never had gotten into detail about it. So he hoped Rose treated herself to something nice with his little tip.

Once the train was at Risembol, Alphonse hopped off and had almost made it out of the station when he heard a mewing sound. He looked around until he found the source of the noise huddled under a bench. A calico cat with bright green eyes was huddled under there staring curiously at Alphonse.

_Oh shoot._ He instinctively stretched out his hand to pet the little creature. It accepted his gesture and he picked it up. "Oh, c'mon," he muttered to himself, "Now's not the time to be bringing strays home..." However his logic and his instincts weren't agreeing with one another. His head was saying "No." while his heart was saying "YES!" So after some inner conflict, his heart won out as he walked out of the station with his new feline friend licking his face with its sandy tongue. "Maybe they'll let you stay," he said to the cat as he softly scratched under its chin. After all, it was a pretty big day for Edward and Winry. Anything can happen.

* * *

><p>Alphonse had arrived at the Rockbell's residenc<em>e <em>just as a loud crashing sound could be heard.

"Edward! I told you not to bump into me!"

"Calm down, Winry. There wasn't anything in the bowl anyway!"

"That's not the point!" Alphonse cringed as he heard the familiar sound of a wrench making contact with a person's skull.

He understood how it was. Every girl dreams of this day, so of course Winry wouldn't be any different. The last thing Alphonse wanted was to get caught into her excitement-induced wrath.

Even the cat seemed to sense the mood at it squirmed around in Alphonse's arms. He let the little guy down and sighed. "How about we just wait out this storm, okay?" He sat down on the side of the wall and began playing with the cat using a piece of string. It batted its tiny paws at the thread without a care in the world. _How on earth,_ Al wondered, _could anyone dislike cats!?_

He was still on the ground when he heard Winry say, "I'm going to get some air." Footsteps could be heard as he tried to get up, only for the door to swing open in his face!

"Ow!" he cried as his back collided with the wall and tumbled back to the ground, surprising Winry. He almost crashed into the cat, but it managed to get out of the way in time. Cats are truly, lucky creatures.

"A-Alphonse!" Winry exclaimed, "Are you okay!?"

"Al?" Edward came running towards the door. "What happened?" He then saw Alphonse lying on the grass-his cat licking his face while he tried to stop his nosebleed-and reached out his hand to Al. "Need a hand?"

Alphonse blushed sheepishly. "Yeah thanks," he said as he was pulled up. He then leaned close to the ground and used a kunai to draw a transmutation circle with a star at the center. He made sure to keep in mind everything his friend May Chang had taught him about the Dragon's Pulse. "There, that should do it," he said as he used one hand to hold back the bleeding and the other to pin some more kunais onto the tips of the star. It glowed as he placed his hands on the circle-using his Alkahestry to heal up his bloody nose. "That's better," he sighed as he removed his blood-stained glove. _Well, I guess I'll need to clean this..._

"Your Alkahestry has improved since last time," Edward commented.

"You think so?" Alphonse asked. Edward simply smiled at him and nodded.

"Now c'mon," he said swinging an arm around Alphonse's shoulder, "Let's get you inside before something else happens." He smirked. "We can't have the best man down and out, now can we?"

* * *

><p>It was after the wedding ceremony, and Alphonse, who had donned a blue dress shirt and black slacks, had been talking to an old neighbor when it was time to cut the wedding cake.<p>

Alphonse still couldn't get over the fact that Winry had managed to convince Edward to wear a tuxedo. He had to admit it though, Ed looked pretty darn good in it.

While Winry...wow! She had picked out a lovely flowing white dress with a bateau style neckline that flattered her figure in the most appealing way. And with her hair having been pulled into a bun with small ringlets framing her face, she looked like an angel. No wonder he and Edward had once fought over who would marry her.

When Edward and Winry were about to feed one another a piece of the cake (like what all cute newly-weds do) Winry purposefully slipped up and got the icing on the side of Ed's face. Everyone laughed until Ed took a shot and successfully sent some icing on her nose. Well, that just created more laughter until Alphonse decided to intervene by tapping on his glass so he could say a toast to the happy couple.

He began with "Thank you all for coming to witness the union between my childhood friend and my brother. Ever since brother and I were younger, the two of us had considered Winry to be like a sister. Well, apparently Edward felt a little more for our 'sis'." Everyone laughed as Edward turned red from embarrassment and flicked his eyes at Winry. "Then again, I did too so we're even," Alphonse said with an embarrassed blush of his own, "And I'm happy for them." He lifted up his glass. "To my best friends, and a happy life together."

With that, a few "Cheers!" were said following the clinking of glass.

Alphonse took a sip of the champagne, wondering how some people could stand drinking more than one glass, when he felt a hand pat his head. "Not too shabby a speech, Armored Alchemist," General Roy Mustang said. Riza Hawkeye waved hello to Alphonse from behind Roy.

"Thanks, General," Alphonse muttered, waving back at Hawkeye. He may be eighteen now, but that didn't mean he was no longer into being patted on the head like a little kid anymore.

"Oh, Miss Hawkeye!" Winry called.

Hawkeye turned her attention to the bride and smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Winry. Or should I say Mrs. Elric?"

"Y-yeah sure." Winry blushed a bit at the thought of being called Mrs. Elric.

"I still can't believe I ended up inviting the Colonel," Edward grumbled to Alphonse.

"That's General to you, Fullmetal," Mustang smirked, much to Edward's displeasure, "And also, this is somewhat of a business trip as well." He turned to Alphonse and accepted the file envelope from Hawkeye. "Colonel Bernhard asked me to deliver this to you along with good wishes to the happy couple."

Alphonse accepted the files from the General and smiled, "I'll remember to thank her once I'm back at Central." It was then that he noticed his brother scowl at the sight of the envelope.

* * *

><p>"So, who is this Colonel Burn-head?" Edward asked Alphonse the next morning as he munched on some toast.<p>

Alphonse tried to look serious, but cracked a smile at Edward's mistake (although he suspected it was on purpose). "It's Bernhard. Ada Bernhard to be exact. She's also goes by the name the Atom Splitting Alchemist, and isn't too bad a person." Edward huffed at that comment. Alphonse continued anyway, "I stayed at her home during the Exams and had gotten to know her pretty well." He couldn't help but remember how he had thought she was an androgynous guy. Most of it was because of how low her voice was, how she was kind of flat-chested, and the fact that she wore the men's uniform. He had learned the hard way that "he" was a she... "Anyway," he continued, trying to pull his thoughts away from that awkward mistake, "Colonel Bernhard had found out about my research and decided to help me out." He motioned toward the envelope he had laid at the table earlier that morning. "She must've found something in the homunculus' old lair under Central."

Edward eyed the envelope suspiciously, "What would this Colonel be doing down there?"

Alphonse sighed, brushing a hand through his tangled hair, before answering. "Probably looking for chameras," he shrugged, "That is her line of work."

"Chameras?"

"Yeah," he said before sipping some of his coffee, "Unlike Shou Tucker, Colonel Bernhard is researching how to undo a chamera transmutation." Edward raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "I'm not exactly sure why, but she's always seemed passionate about it so I've never questioned her."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Edward mumbled, "Wonder where she got that idea..." before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

However, Alphonse saw that look in his eye. He was also thinking about Nina-Shou Tucker's daughter who had been used along with her dog to make a talking chamera. And they had seen plenty of other people who had the same thing done to them. If Colonel Bernhard was to find a way to undo the transmutation of chameras, then it could help lot of those people who are still alive.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Edward finally asked. Alphonse was a little surprised that he was suddenly interested in it. But he only smiled and picked the envelope up. He opened it and pulled out the small stack of variously sized papers that were inside. The first page was a note from the Colonel.

_Major Alphonse Elric,_

_ I would like you to take a look at the quick sketches and photos I had taken from my last investigation in the homunculus' hideout. I noticed that the charts, which I have circled in red, seem to be for a formula. However, I can't read the writing. Is it from Xerxes?_

_ And then there are these separate rooms and passages. I've tried charting them out on a makeshift map, but even that is a bit of a guess. It's too big-like a maze! Do you think there might be any extra passageways that I had missed?_

_ Furthermore, there's this piece if machinery I have found (look at the third photo). It took all my manpower alone to get it pulled out. It's like a melter. But what's it supposed to melt?_

_ I would like you to return to Central with any and all books written by your father Mr. Hoenheim ASAP._

_ -Colonel Ada Bernhard_

The two brothers looked at the last paragraph and said in unison.

"Too bad we burned them all."

"Yeah I guess I could pull the rest of them out."

Edward stared at his brother in shock. "What do you mean 'pull the rest of them out'?"

"Uh w-well," Alphonse stuttered, "Well, when you had gone to your State Alchemist Exam I had stayed in an extra room upstairs. Whenever I was bored I'd take some of Dad's older looking, hand-written books, and...uh...I never...put them back..." he shrugged sheepishly, "They're in the attic now..."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "That is way too convenient, Al." Alphonse only smiled at him. "Alright then," Ed said as he got up from the table. "When do you plan on going?"

"Going where?" Winry asked sleepily as she came in the room wearing a lovely pale blue night gown.

Edward smiled and kissed Winry on the forehead. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Winry's cheeks turned pink as she kissed him back. "How do you feel about heading to Central?"

With that question, Winry's was suddenly fully awake. "What's in Central?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nice people, big buildings, and an interesting Alchemist's theory," Edward smiled playfully as he swung an arm around Alphonse's shoulder.

Winry put her hands on her hips, "Oh really? Well I was hoping to stay quiet about it, but I gotta be honest with you." She gave them a look that practically screamed _brace yourselves_, "The real reason I decided not to go on a honeymoon was because it was the doctor's orders. It's not a good idea to travel until the nine months are over, you know." And with that, both of the Elric brothers' jaws dropped

* * *

><p><em>Tbc<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha! Way to drop a bombshell, Winry! I would like to thank you for reading this first chapter. Yeah I know it's a little slow, but I'm getting there. Just be patient for a little longer. 'Coz some more bombshells are going to be dropped very soon.<strong>_

_**-Tenchiko**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Winry's pregnant... Winry's pregnant... Winry's pregnant... Winry's-" Edward was certainly shell shocked by that little surprise.

While he had been freaking out, Alphonse kinda just stood there, mouth agape, trying to figure out when that had happened. Now, Edward wouldn't stop muttering to himself. "I'm gonna be a dad... I'm gonna be a dad... I'm gonna be a dad..."

"Hawkeye, hand me my gloves," Roy ordered. This had been going on since the beginning of the train ride, so Mustang was getting sick of it.

Hawkeye shook her head. "For the last time, Sir, no."

"Brother's just a little surprised that's all, General," Alphonse pleaded nervously, "Uh, Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?" He asked, quickly bouncing back to normal-much to everyone's relief.

"You know...you could've stayed home with Winry," Alphonse said. "So why are you coming?"

Edward stared at Alphonse sharply. "What? I can't just choose to drop by to see what my little brother has been up to?" Alphonse only shrugged and stared out the train window, promoting Edward to do the same "Besides, those samples have made me curious to see what else those homunculus had been up to." Alphonse turned to gaze at his brother; wondering what was going through his head.

* * *

><p>As they got off the train in Central city, Alphonse looked around the crowded station. "Colonel Bernhard said she would meet with us..."<p>

After some time looking around, he saw a figure among the ocean of people wearing the blue military uniform. It was a woman of small stature with curly brown hair reaching no lower than her neck. (Of course, Alphonse knew that it she had been trying to grow it out for a pretty long time already) It looked like she had forgotten to pull it back and put the pins in her hair to keep the loose strands out of her eyes. Alphonse quickly waved her over. "Colonel Bernhard, hi!"

Walking towards them, the Colonel waved back and saluted to General Mustang. "Nice to see ya again, Alphonse," she said with a subtle smile, "You too, General. Hawkeye." She then noticed Edward - who seemed to have been sizing her up. She smiled and waved at him; trying to comprehend what the heck was going on in the first place.

Alphonse couldn't help but feel like there was negative electricity being sparked between the two. He had to admit though, they were both like similar charges. Stubborn, tough as nails, and (to a lesser extent) short. Likeness repells after all.

"Uh, Brother, this is Colonel Ada Bernhard, the Atom Splitting Alchemist. Colonel, this is my brother-"

"Oh, so you're Edward Elric!" Bernhard exclaimed, cutting Alphonse off. "I've heard of you since your first day at the military." She offered him a hand to shake.

"Is that right?" Edward asked, accepting her gesture.

She grinned and nodded. "You're taller than I imagined."

Snap! Edward's temper seemed to flare as he tightened his grip on the Colonel's hand. "Who the hell are you calling a micro pint-sized short stack!?" he growled as he aimed his other fist fist at her gut; successfully knocking her down. "You're even shorter them me, you jack a-"

"I never called you that!" she gasped; trying to regain her second wind. "And my height is justified!" She rolled up the hems of her pants while still sitting on the pavement to reveal glints of metal showing. "Take a good look. It's just a sick joke my brother pulled on me while constructing my automail."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know your brother was your mechanic," Alphonse commented during the car ride to Central headquarters.<p>

Edward (still a little ticked off with Bernhard) grunted and said, "Sucks to be you," as he continued to look out the window.

Colonel Bernhard laughed a little at Edward's sulking. Sure, she could've charged him for assaulting an officer, but she had chosen to be nice for Alphonse's sake and just let it slide. "Yeah well, after my legs were blown to hell during the Ishvalan War, my brother insisted on making them for me. Said I was gonna be his little 'test guinea pig' for a new automail design of his, but I have my suspicions..." she smirked at the thought. "I'm such a pushover for that jerk."

There was a pause of silence until they arrived at Central headquarters. The large military building was impossible to miss. It had a sort of Romanesque feel to it with its three stories height and the flag of Amestris waving proudly beside it. It was once an abandoned museum, however after the old Central Command was put under lockdown for further investigation it had been reconstructed and renovated to meet the needs of the military personnel who would be using it.

"I'll have the driver take you boys to your apartment. Remember to bring in your report of your trip to Xerxes," General Mustang instructed as he, Hawkeye, and Colonel Bernhard left the vehicle.

"We can talk later about you-know-what when you get back, alright?" Colonel Bernhard said.

Alphonse shook his head, "Nah, I'm too anxious to hear about what you've found. And I have my report right here," he gestured toward his bag. Turning to Edward, Alphonse asked, "How about you, Brother?"

Edward shrugged. "I didn't bring much so I can wait a little longer," he said trying to conceal his interest.

* * *

><p>In Colonel Bernhard's office, she pulled out a few more photos that she had chosen to hold back from the letter. "Take a look, Major Elric." Alphonse picked up the photo and scanned through it. It looked like someone's silhouette was on the dark metallic wall. "The sewer system had a passageway that led underground to Central Command. I had been shooting pictures at random under there when that was taken." Bernhard explained with a piercing green-eyed gaze. "Keep in mind, I had been completely alone. What do you think it might've been?" Unsure himself, Alphonse shook his head in the negative and shrugged. "So either someone was trespassing, or we've found someone else who's interested in the homunculus aside from yourself," she deduced as Edward and Alphonse scanned through the relevant photos.<p>

Edward, then, picked one up- eyes widening - and showed it to Alphonse. "Hey, Al. Look at this."

"What?" he asked as he glanced at it. His own eyes widened as well. "What the-!?" He quickly snatched the photo; hoping he was just seeing things.

Colonel Bernhard raised an eyebrow at them. "Find something, boys?" Alphonse hastily handed the photo over to Bernhard. In it was a small, almost child-sized, human silhouette-its shadow in motion showing, what looked like, an eye cracking open.

"Now what do we have here?" Bernhard asked; almost equally as surprised as the Elric brothers had been.

"There's only one person I can think of who's able to do that," Edward muttered. Alphonse nodded in agreement with his brother.

They both thought of the same person and said in unison, "Pride."

Colonel Bernhard intertwined her hands together and rested her chin on them. Through knit brows and a worried gaze, she asked, "You mean Salem Bradley?" The Elrics both nodded.

She quickly stood up and hurried over to General Mustang's office, the Elrics not too far behind. Having entered the room unannounced, Mustang was about to protest until Bernhard quickly showed him what Edward had discovered.

"Has anyone checked up on him and Mrs. Bradley recently?" Colonel Bernhard asked.

Mustang leaned back against his chair and seemed to have been thinking about it for a moment. "I believe Gruman does so on a regular basis. However I don't have the details about any recent visits."

Bernhard shook her head. "Well do you mind asking him? Tell him it's urgent."

"Are you ordering your commanding officer, Colonel?"

"Not in the mood, Mustang!" she spun on her heels and faced Edward and Alphonse sharply. She meant business. "Now for you two. Until we get this matter resolved, you two are to return straight to Alphonse's apartment, or, so help me, I will place you both under house arrest!"

"What!? Why!?" they asked in unison.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," she retorted. "Knowing your history together, you two were probably thinking of heading on over to Central Command to investigate on your own."

Alphonse protested. "N-no, I wasn't!"

"Well now that you've given me the idea.." Edward mumbled in a low voice.

"Oh hell no!" Bernhard barked, making Ed and Al flinch. And with that, she dismissed them in order to speak privately with General Mustang. After they left, Bernhard sighed and plopped into the chair Riza offered her-clearly not used to raising her voice very often. "So, General Mustang," she said in a calmer tone, "when do you think you can relay that information to me?"

"Soon," Mustang answered as he got up from his desk. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, clear up my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Sir?"

Mustang slipped on his gloves before going over to the door. He stared down Bernhard - she returning his dark-eyed gaze with suspicion. "Let's go, Colonel Bernhard. You too, Lieutenant."

Bernhard and Hawkeye both exchanged questioning glances before the Colonel asked, "Where to?"

"Where else? Central Command."

* * *

><p>Alphonse followed his brother faithfully past the "Caution" tapes and "Do not enter" signs that they passed while in Central Command's plaza. The grass was now long and wild looking along with the dandelions and other weeds that now dotted the area. It was like approaching a haunted house. Alphonse couldn't believe it was the same old place where he had gotten his body and Edward's arm back. And the last place where the homunculus called Father was last seen.<p>

"C'mon, Al. Try to keep up," Edward called softly as he ran on ahead of Alphonse.

"Brother, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alphonse asked nervously. He really didn't want to get caught and have to answer to Colonel Bernhard.

"Yeah we'll be fine," Edward assured confidently, "It'll be quick. We go in. We go out. So quit worrying."

"How about we just stay out in the first place?" Edward ignored him and kept going. Alphonse groaned in frustration as he tried to keep Edward's back (or at least the tip of his blond braid) within his line of sight. They had already made it inside Central Command-now a cracked and rotting shadow of its former self-by the time Alphonse caught up with Ed. "I swear, Brother..." he panted, "if I get a demerit...or court martialed...I'm blaming you."

Edward only shrugged-trying to wipe off a grin all the while-as they continued on. Using the map Colonel Bernhard had given Alphonse, and their own combined memory of the place, they quickly found the passageway back to that underground room where they had once been in during the Promised Day.

"Maybe now's a good time to head back," Alphonse suggested.

"No, not yet," Edward replied. However Alphonse was getting really nervous! He couldn't help but consider the worst case scenario. If Salem has gone back to being Pride and is trying to revive the homunculus, then only Alphonse would be able to fight him. Edward didn't have his Alchemy anymore. He'd practically be a sitting duck, for Salem!

Alphonse decided to let Edward know how he was feeling. "Hey, Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"What do you plan on doing? If Salem shows up I mean."

Edward stopped in his tracks and considered it for a moment. "Well, Al..." he turned and smiled sheepishly at Alphonse. "I was thinking of just winging it. Play it by ear, you know?"

Alphonse face palmed and thought Oh dear, God, help us. He looked around for some materials he could use. Once he noticed that there were unused steel beams lying on one side of the dark hallway, he clapped his hands together to transmute it into the PDW handgun. "Here, Ed," he said as he handed it over to him. "Okay now for bullets..."

"Do you seriously expect me to use this?" Edward questioned as he glared at the weapon. Alphonse handed him the bullets and an extra pack.

"No, but better safe than sorry," he replied, "Besides, this model is specifically for self defense. It's nothing like Hawkeye's guns."

And with that they kept going. Finding a passage way that hadn't been labeled on the map, the two stared at each other and nodded; an agreement had gone unspoken between the two. Alphonse and Edward strode into the dark, mossy room. Alphonse looked at all the abstract drawings on the wall. It was like the art he had seen on his most recent trip to the Xerxes ruins. And then the most familiar two were seen. One was the mural of a transmutation circle having the sun and the moon at its points and the characters for "God" mirrored over twin dragons in the center representing a declaration: "I will strike down God and become a perfect being." The second showed a lion eating the sun which was supposed to represent the Philosopher's Stone.

"Judging by the decorations, we're in the right place," Edward mumbled. Suddenly, the faint sounds of footsteps had reached the Elrics' ears, and the two hurried over the the door; pressing themselves against the wall. Alphonse, who was closest to the door, leaned in closer to get a better view. His eyes widened as he saw the same sized silhouette from the picture approach the room. Once it was close enough that he was able to see the figure better, he realized it really was a black-haired child with matching eyes. Salem! However, Salem stumbled into the room covered with open wounds; staining his torn his clothes with a dark red hue. After a while, Salem collapsed; prompting Alphonse to make a bee-line towards him.

Edward tried to grab Alphonse's red coat in order to pull him back but had just missed by an inch. "Hey, Al wait!"

Alphonse ignored Edward and kneeled over Salem, who was barely conscious. "A-are you okay?" he asked. Salem only glanced at Alphonse before cringing and letting out a small groan from the pain. "Let me help you," Alphonse offered as he began making the Alkahestry circle with some chalk he had on hand.

"Alphonse!" Edward called as he made his way to the two of them.

Salem was trying to say something as he pushed his hand weakly into Alphonse's hip. "Hang on, it'll be quick, I promise," Alphonse assured as he activated the transmutation circle. He then realized something was a little off. He quickly turned to Edward with a hint of fear showing in his hazel eyes. "Brother, something's wrong. He isn't regenerating on his own." Edward's eyes went wide with the realization as he tore off his pea coat to access his shirt in order to make bandages.

Salem finally found his voice as he croaked, "get...out...of here." The two brothers looked at each other questioningly until they felt the same bone-chilling presence coming from the direction that Salem had entered from.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked the smooth voice of a woman. "Oh my. I remember you boys," she smiled through rouge painted lips.

Like church bells, mournful and eerie, on execution day, the Elrics could hear the sound of both entrances ominously closing. _Oh crap._

* * *

><p>"Gez! This place is a dump," Colonel Bernhard muttered as she, General Mustang, and Lieutenant Hawkeye walked cautiously to the entrance of the underground labyrinth.<p>

"Four years certainly can take its toll," Mustang agreed. His eyes darted from place to place; waiting for anything to jump out of the shadows at any moment. Having Hawkeye nearby had always made him feel safer (or less so if she's mad) however he couldn't let his guard down ever. "Now, Colonel Bernhard. Once we meet up with the Elrics, try not to kill them."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow, "I'd sent them to Major Elric's apartment."

"Sorry, Colonel," Riza explained, "but those two wouldn't listen to an order like that if their lives depended on it. Keep in mind that that is how the Fifth Laboratory incident happened after all."

Bernhard's face turned red with anger as she began cracking her knuckles and grumbled, "Dammit! Those two are dead men once I'm through with them."

"Colonel, didn't I just make it clear that-" Mustang was cut off by a low shaking sound-like what you would hear during an earthquake-that was strong enough to cause the ceilings to tremble.

"What was that?" Hawkeye asked as she instinctively placed a hand over her gun.

Mustang stood there for a moment, staring into the direction where the sound came from. "Lieutenant, stay here and wait until I come back. Colonel Bernhard, you're coming with me."

"But, Sir-"

"No 'buts'," Mustang ordered. "If I don't return within the hour, you may discard my orders and follow after me. Understood?"

Hawkeye looked like she was about to protest, but changed her mind as she saw that she wouldn't win this argument. She sighed and saluted the General. "Yes, Sir!"

Mustang, relieved that he wouldn't be wasting time arguing with his subordinate, pasted on an expression of severity before marching forward; Colonel Bernhard following not too far behind.

"Be safe, Sir," Hawkeye muttered to herself as she watched him disappear down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Alphonse had quickly tried to heal Salem as well as possible, but he was still inevitably going to need professional medical attention. Al then clapped his hands together in order to make a pole-similar to what Edward had once made-and asked the familiar woman, "What's going on?" He tightened his gloved grip on the weapon."I watched General Mustang burn you..." He took a good look at the busty woman, wearing her signature black dress, who had been defeated by Roy Mustang years ago. "...Lust."<p>

Lust maliciously smiled at the young Elric. Pulling back a strand of her dark, wavy hair, she said, "Oh you remember that? Well, there is a bit of a story behind that, but..." she walked towards Alphonse and Edward, who had both put themselves between her and Salem. "...I'm a little too busy at the moment to stay and chat." Lust then, extended her lance-like nails in an effort to get the Elrics out of the way.

Edward had managed to dodge it in time, while Alphonse had spun the pole to knock them away-snapping his weapon in the process. He picked up Salem and quickly put some distance between them and Lust. He laid Salem against a wall before clapping his hands together in order to send spikes growing from the floor towards Lust. She cut them down with one hand and used the other to take aim at Alphonse and Salem.

"Al!" Edward yelled as he fired a single shot at Lust. It had missed by a few inches.

Lust turned and smiled at the panicked look on Edward's face. A hint of malice could be seen in her violet eyes. "What now?" she asked coyly, "Even when your dear baby brother's life is on the line, you purposefully miss an open target?"

"Shut up!" Edward snapped, while still holding the gun out. Alphonse took the opportunity to transmute a wall-made arm to attack Lust with. She dodged as she sent another one of her lances back at Alphonse. It almost successfully struck him had it not been for Salem. Salem had enough strength to send one of his shadows to intervene. Alphonse looked at him in surprise and mouthed a grateful 'Thank you' to him. Salem only nodded grimly in response.

"So you still have enough in you to use your shadows, Pride?" Lust asked.

Salem glared at Lust coldly. "Leave the humans out of this," he hissed. "I'm the one you're after." Salem tried to stand up only to tumble back to the floor.

"Then turn yourself in," Lust commanded, "You're too weak to put up a fight."

Edward and Alphonse were oblivious to the situation until Pride/Salem snapped back at Lust. "I am no longer interested in following 'Father' any longer. And you will not have my Philosopher's stone!"

Lust only shrugged as she prepared herself for her next attack. "Fine by me. I'll just take it by force. You do still owe me for what you did to Gluttony." She chuckled a little before aiming once more at Salem. Alphonse jumped in the way on instinct; receiving a blade in his shoulder as a result.

"Alphonse!" Edward tried to run over to him but was hit from behind.

As he fell on the floor he tried to get a glimpse of who had struck him. The same person then grabbed him by his braids and pulled him up. Edward was shocked once the person spoke in his ear in a familiar voice. "It's been a long time, o-chibi-chan."

"What the-Envy!?" Edward exclaimed.

Envy-that green haired bastard-grinned evily. "In the flesh."

Still shocked, Edward shouted, "I saw you commit suicide!"

Envy ignored Ed and addressed Lust. "How long does it take to nab Pride? He can't be causing you that much trouble"

"Don't pester me," Lust retorted, "I'm almost through with him."

"Hang on a sec..." Edward muttered to himself as he came to an important realisation. He twisted his body until he was able to swing his automail leg into Envy's shin. Envy let out a pained grunt as he hit the floor. "You just called me little didn't you!?" Edward growled.

Envy got up and grinned evily at Edward's outburst. "Oh so you still have that sensitive spot eh, pip-squeak?"

"Why you-" And with that, the two of them had engaged in hand-to-hand combat. This skirmish continued on for several more minutes; Alphonse attacking and dodging assaults from Lust, and Edward struggling against Envy-fully aware of his new disadvantages. Without his alchemy, let alone his prosthetic arm, it was harder for Ed to fight back without having to resort to that dreaded gun. And he wasn't up to firing that thing a second time.

"You two have to get out of here," Salem insisted as Alphonse used himself as a shield to protect the small homunculus from another attack from Lust.

Transmuting another wall-made arm to aim at Lust with, Alphonse hastily answered, "But they want you dead, right? I can't leave you alone with these guys."

Salem glared at the young Alchemist. "You don't stand a chance."

Al ignored him and tried to find an exit. _C'mon. Think!_ While distracted, another lance had almost struck him when Salem cut it off with his shadows once more before coughing up portions of what, at first glance, appeared to be blood. However after a few seconds, it solidified to reveal that it was small bits of Salem's **Philosopher's Stone**! One look showed Alphonse that Salem wasn't going to last long. But in all fairness, he himself and even Edward were both tiring out as well. Alphonse decided to transmute a new exit but an alchemic flash, showing in the wall to his left, indicated that someone else was already beating him to it. _What the heck!?_ The makeshift door swung open showing-to Alphonse's undeniable relief-that there was now some back up.

"General Mustang!" Alphonse exclaimed.

From behind, Colonel Bernhard-clearly ticked off at Alphonse's insubordination-walked over in unnaturally large strides. A flick of the eye showed how hard she was resisting the urge to beat the bloody hell out of the Elrics. She crossed her arms as she took notice of who Alphonse had been carrying in his arms. "Salem Bradley I presume?" she asked Alphonse.

Trying to maintain a calm demeanour, he nodded grimly and responded, "Yes ma'am." He stared down at the now unconscious homunculus. "I did the best I could, but...he needs medical attention quickly."

"I see," she replied. Bernhard took Salem from Alphonse's arms and looked over to General Mustang. "I'll be taking this kid over to the infirmary. Think you can handle this, General?"

Mustang nodded and instinctively tugged on the edge of his ignition gloves. "Go, and tell Hawkeye to send in more backup. Now hurry!" Had the Colonel had a free hand, she would've saluted the General before leaving through the grubby exit. Show time. "Major Elric, Fullmetal. Envy's all yours," Mustang said as he turned towards Lust. She glared at him reproachfully. He grinned smugly at her obvious caution towards him. "It's been awhile," he mocked, "I hope you haven't gotten rusty since our last fight."

Alphonse scurried over to help Edward as Mustang snapped his fingers to ignite an enormous ball of fire at Lust. She was quick to dodge just as one of her lances came close to striking Mustang in the neck. He just barely craned his neck out of the way; earning a close-cut shave at the edge of his raven hair. _She's gotten faster!_ he thought.

Alphonse had reached Edward and Envy just as Envy pulled out a blade he had meticulously tucked away and lunged it towards Edward. Quick on his feet, with or without his quickening heartbeat, Alphonse clapped his hands and touched the ground in order to split the floor between the two. Edward managed to jump out of the way while Envy...eh... More or less so.

"Nice shot, Al," Edward praised with a cocky smile. Alphonse twitched a smile back and looked at the ground-bashful about the unnecessary but much-appreciated approval from Edward.

However Envy didn't give the two a second to catch a breather before morphing both of his arms into toxic serpents to assault them from opposite directions with. Alphonse transmuted a blade to cut off the head of his serpent while Edward decapitated his serpent by letting it sink its teeth into his prosthetic leg and blew its head off with a carefully aimed bullet.

The Elrics hurried over to stand side-to-side with one another before speaking in lowered voices.

"Do you regret not listening to me yet?" Alphonse asked. He could clearly see that Edward was worn out; judging by how many bruises were beginning to show on him. His clothes were pretty dirty and cut up as well.

"Nope," Edward replied with a smirk-much to Alphonse's dismay. "I've been needing an excuse to kick some ass!"

With that question settled, the two charged at Envy simultaneously only for Envy to transform into his monstrous lizard-like shape with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. Alphonse's stomach churned at the sight of the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowners-momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others. The people of Xerxes who fell victim to Father all those years ago were probably among them. The same people who Ed and Al's dad, Hohenheim, had probably known well while the great country had still been standing.

Alphonse quickly turned to Edward. He mustered as much authority as he could before addressing him, "Now's the time for you to stay back, Brother. I'll handle it from here."

"What!?" Edward snapped, "Who's the older brother here? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Who's a State Alchemist?" Alphonse countered. He should've used his military authority a looong time ago. Edward glared at his little brother as he stepped back slowly. That probably hurt his pride, huh. Alphonse thought to himself.

"What's this?" Envy asked in mock surprise, "The pip-squeak isn't a military dog anymore?"

"That's none of your business," Alphonse replied. He ran towards Envy just as the monster swung his gargantuan tail at him. "Now's where's that stone of yours kept again?"

Edward was quick to reply; easily recalling when he had once been swallowed by Envy. "Look in the back of his mouth!"

Envy growled at Edward as he swung his tail in Ed's direction. Thankfully, Alphonse tried out the method he had seen Scar and Edward perform many times. _Transmute but stop at the deconstruction stage..._ He put it into action as Envy's tail exploded. "What the-"_ That was too big!_ "My bad!" he called as Edward got blood and tail tissue rained on top of him.

"Watch where you blow stuff up, Al!" Edward shouted back. _Gross. Now I'll have to burn this shirt..._

However, Alphonse only shrugged it off and hurried along Envy's reptilian back while trying to figure out how he would weaken him. He struggled to keep his eyes away from the human-like figures that were emerging from Envy. One glance, and he knew he'd freeze up.

A cry of pain was suddenly heard from where Mustang and Lust had been fighting. Mustang had finally been pierced in the shoulder; his dark eyes wide and blood was already streaming out of him. Lust, with a devious smile of twisted pleasure, called over to Envy. "It seems that Pride has left the area. You can stop playing around with the former little armored boy." She pierced two more holes into Mustang before retracing her lances and watching him collapse.

While having been distracting by the scene, Alphonse heard Envy laugh and, without warning, one of the figures grabbed a hold of his leg and tripped him up. A yelp escaped Alphonse's throat as he slid, still trying to regain his footing.

"Al!" Edward ran towards Al, as he was falling down to the rock hard ground. He'd barely caught Al-carrying him in an awkward (almost hilarious) bridal position.

Alphonse opened one eye to get a grip on his surroundings. **_Damn_** that would've been bad if Ed hadn't broken his fall.

"You okay, Al?" Edward asked as he let Alphonse back down.

Alphonse instinctively brushed off invisible dust from his red coat as he tried to calm his breathing. "More or less. Thanks." He looked around and noticed that he didn't see Envy anymore. Then he saw from the corner of his eye a flash reflecting from a steel blade. "Ed, out of the way!" Alphonse screamed as he pushed his older brother out of the blade's direction. His nerves screamed bloody murder as the blade sunk into his side. He saw the look of shock and horror on Edward's face as the blade was pulled up in order to worsen the wound and increase the blood loss.

Alphonse crumpled onto the floor and grasped onto the open wound. Blood rapidly began soiling his gloves red and he couldn't think straight enough to graph out an Alkahestry circle in the back of his mind.

"Whoops! Wrong human," he heard Envy sneer. How had he returned back to his normal form so quickly!?

Alphonse could practically feel the rage growing in Edward. "You bastard!"

"Ooh did I provoke the pip-squeak!?" Envy laughed with a snide tone. "Can't do much without your Alchemy can you, Chibi?" Edward lunged at Envy in an attempt to strike a blow only for the homunculus to dodge him and knock him down.

"Oh? Is that why he hasn't been using it? He's _lost_ his alchemy?" Lust asked. Edward got back up quickly, but Lust immobilized him with a single strike of her lance into his automail leg. It was a bullseye; cutting off the main nerve chords that kept the mechanism in his control.

Alphonse watched helplessly as Edward lost his balance and tried to stay upright by leaning on the wall. His fiery determination never slipped from his eyes as Envy advanced toward him.

"Well, Lust," Envy began, "Since the chibi is of no use to us anymore, I think we should just kill him now." Envy didn't hide his eagerness of killing Ed, and that alone frightened Alphonse as he laid there; unable to help his brother.

Lust seemed to consider this for a second; observing Edward's struggle to stand. Once she came to a conclusion, she answered him. "No not quite yet." A bone chilling smile crossed her face as she warmed up to her idea. "He has Hohenheim's blood; more so than his baby brother. It might just help quicken Father's recovery."

_What!? His blood!?_ Alphonse's eyes widened as Envy, beaming all the while, morphed a fisted hand into a gauntlet-like shape before striking a hard blow into Edward's chest-much to Ed's surprise-and knocked him unconscious.

"Brother!" Alphonse croaked as his brother slumped to the floor. Blood from the assault could already be seen dying Edward's shirt with its dark crimson color. _Do they mean they'll drain out all of Brother's blood?_ "Ed, answer me!" Alphonse tried forcing himself to stand up-just as quickly losing to his body's desire to curl up into a fetal position on the floor in pain.

Envy, laughing at Alphonse's pitiful attempt of dragging himself to his brother's side, picked up Edward and swung him over his shoulders. Envy walked over to Alphonse and lightly kicked the boy in order to see the pained, desperate look framing Al's face. Envy sneered, "You just stay there like a good little boy. Unless you want your dear big brother returned to you in smaller pieces."

"Damn you," Alphonse growled as he tried once more to pull himself up. Wisps of rage filled his gut only for it to be replaced with pure fear for his brother's life.

"Let's go, Envy," Lust called as she made her way out of the room. "This place is about to be terminated, and I'd rather watch it crumble from the outside."

And with that, the two homunculus walked out as the room began to shake.

"No!" Still desperate to save Ed, Alphonse tried to move one more time and began screaming from the top of his lungs. "Don't you take him! Stop! Brother, wake up! Wake up!" Tears began streaming down his face as he watched Envy and Lust leave; taking Edward with them.

Alphonse head was spinning - oblivious to the shaking that was causing the room to vibrate under his body - as he tried in his mind to get a hold of what just happened. T_hey took him. I couldn't do a thing and they took him! What have I done!? It's all my fault! It's all my fault! Brother...I'm so sorry!_

Alphonse strained to look across the floor from where he laid. General Mustang was barely breathing as he slowly began losing blood. _Someone needs to go after them._ Alphonse put his crumbling thoughts aside as he looked for something to write with. The only thing in large quantities was blood. _Hang on a little longer, Brother._ He reached out a soiled gloved hand into his own growing pool of blood. His consciousness was wavering as he drew the circle. Then the star. And finally, he lunged his spare kunais into each corner and activated the transmutation circle. He was careful to put all his concentration and care into healing General Mustang's wounds.

The room was trembling with avengeance as Alphonse closed the last of Mustang's wounds and keeled over. "Please...help...brother..." he breathed as he saw Mustang slowly getting back up. The world began to get blanketed in darkness from Alphonse's unfocused perspective. Mustang had spotted Alphonse and had started calling out to the young Alchemist. However the words were lost as Alphonse gave in to darkness' avaricious grasp...

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me (Tenchiko!): Yay! New chappie! I swear this took waaay to long for my taste!<strong>

**?: Ahem. Oh Silver~3 (Tenchiko's nickname)**

**Tenchiko: Oh yeah. Hey dudes, meet my new writing partner here.**

**?: Hi! I'm Annie Leonheart II!**

**Tenchiko: ...wut!? We didn't agree on that alias! O_o"**

**ALII (?): Yeah I'm just kidding. I'm Chicako. This chapter was so much fun to help Silvs make!**

**Tenchiko: Awww thx!**

**Chicako: Anytime bud. And readers, feel free to like, follow, and review this story! We're always looking for cool ideas!**

**-Tenchiko and Chicako**


	3. Chapter 3

The weak, slow beeping on the monitor, representing the young Armored Alchemist's heart rate, was driving Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc nuts. Of all the people in the world, it always has to be an Elric. Havoc only had second hand information about what had transpired, but it was information enough.

Hawkeye had been surprised enough when Colonel Bernhard came back with no Elrics or General Mustang but instead carrying an injured Salem. The two women had barely left the old building when the damn thing decided to kick the bucket and cave in. Hawkeye had searched frantically for the three men, as though her life depended on it, until she had found the minivan-sized dome Mustang had transmuted in a last-ditch effort to keep a comatose Alphonse and himself from being squashed.

Alphonse had been as pale as a corpse—heck, he'd been close to becoming one too—and there was no sign of Edward anywhere. Apparently, Alphonse had closed the majority of General Mustang's wounds with his Alkahestry, but Mustang was only able to carefully close the bigger wounds in Al's shoulder and hip via burning it; like he had with Havoc once before.

Roy Mustang was well enough that he almost immediately began a search for Edward as soon as Alphonse was put in safe hands. Hawkeye had protested—stating that, he too, needed a once over by a medic—but the man wouldn't listen. It's only been less than forty-eight hours; no sign of Edward.

And now, here was Havoc; assigned with guarding the younger—still comatose—Elric. The poor boy looked terrible: his darkening blond hair was matted and slightly sticky with clotted blood despite the nurses' utmost efforts to clean him up, and his unnaturally pale face—undeniably heated at the touch—was somewhere between drug-induced tranquility and pain-stricken from his rising fever.

There were suspicions that the weapon used on him had an infectant that his unstable immune system—a constant hazard since his time in the Gate—wasn't handling the way it should. Furthermore, due to the large amount of blood he had lost and overexertion, Alphonse's life seemed to be hanging in the balance. If nothing changed fast, he was going to die.

* * *

><p>Edward shifted around on the hard, cold floor. <em>What happened?<em> When he tried to open his eyes, they burned from looking straight into the luminescent lightbulb above him. His muscles ached like crazy, his throat was dry, he couldn't even begin to count the bruises he could feel dotting his body, and overall, his chest felt like it was hit by a train moving at top speed. So yeah, he felt like crap. Worse than crap. More like bull crap the combined size of Amestris and Xing. Yeah, that about fit the bill.

Last thing he remembered, he and Al were fighting against Envy when...

"Oh crap Al!" Edward tried getting up only to realize his hands were tied. Literally. And where the hell did his automail leg go!? (He suspected he'll get an earful and a wrench to the head from Winry if it's gone for good.) He looked around and realized where he was laying. Is this a circle!? he thought. He finally noticed that someone had further ripped up his clothes—making his attire less than adequate even for men's definition of modest—and intricate red marks had been dug into his skin. _These better be from washable magic markers,_ he thought to himself. He blew some stands of his blonde hair out of his face (which was no longer in its braid) and tried to tear off the ropes with his teeth; cursing his bad luck all the while. There was something else lying behind him, but, since it was warm and wet, he figured that he didn't really wanna know what it was.

"So you're finally awake, boy?" a slightly familiar voice asked Edward.

Ed quickly let go of his bindings and squirmed around to get a glimpse of the speaker. His golden eyes widened at the familiar face. "Dad?"

The blonde 'bearded bastard' stood up from his throne to get a closer look at the former Alchemist. "Oh? Is Hohenheim still alive?"

"Oh? _You're_ still alive?" Edward replied sarcastically. "Just great." He tried hoisting himself upright, but was fairly unbalanced and quickly hit the floor with a thud. He needed to get out of here. Alphonse could be at death's door for all Ed knew. His gut churned at the thought of his little brother—always so bright-eyed and lively—being dead. He had just gotten his body back dammit! He can't just die! He can't...

"It's such a shame that you had traded off your Alchemy. You had been one of my most important pawns."

Ed's train of thought was cut short when he finally noticed that they weren't alone. The other homunculi were in the room as well. He recognized Lust, Envy, and Gluttony, but there were two more he didn't recall seeing before. The smaller one looked like a little violet-eyed boy who'd never had scissors used on him even once in his lifetime. The other one...Edward honestly couldn't see them very well from their spot in the unlit corner, but—deducing from the silhouette he could just barely make out—it was safe to assume that it was a woman.

"I suppose we'll just have to fix up and improve some of our pawns."

Edward could barely see what Father handed to Lust. Lust shrugged, not minding Father's decision in the least, as another hand grabbed at Edward.

Envy's voice was barely audible as he whispered into Edward's ear from behind. "This should be fun." Ed, disgusted by how that gave him goose bumps, tried to struggle against Envy's touch. However, he was physically incapable of putting up much of a fight against Envy as he still was slightly worn out from their earlier encounter. He was propped upright, but, before he could react, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest! He looked down to see what had just happened. One of Lust's lances had gone into his chest; almost striking him in the heart. Once they retracted, he came close to collapsing; crediting Envy's hold on him for his ability to still remain upright . It felt like something large was lodged in his chest, and Edward was surprised that he was still conscious at all.

Blood spattered out of him as both the marks on the transmutation circle and the ones on his flesh lit up. _What's going on!?_ Envy had jumped out of the circle beforehand, and now Edward felt the sting of a thousand blades come at him. His body began to deconstruct and reconstruct multiple times; each time Edward tried to fight back against the invisible force. Then he felt it: many souls crashing against one another like wrathful onceanic waves. _They put a Philosopher's Stone in me!?_ He writhed in pain as he felt an undeniable heat coming from his own skin. He would've been screaming if he wasn't such a damn stubborn guy, but he suppressed it as much as possible; only letting loud groans slip out every now and then. Was this transmutation coming primarily from the circle or those markings?

Images and events flashed in his mind like a photograph before they seemingly burned to ashes from the heat. He couldn't put his finger on what those images were after they had burnt out. When the images took place in reality. What kind of place the figures within had been. What they were doing. Who they had been. His nerves had numbed out, and he felt dazed by the time the burning images became fewer and fewer. After awhile, his consciousness wanted to give out, so he let it do so. Why resist anyway?

After the transmutation ended, he became still. The homunculus who had been watching all waited until Father ordered, "Cut his ropes."

Envy stepped forward and cut them. Envy glanced at Edward's right shoulder and grinned maliciously as he spotted the ouroboros tattoo. He turned to Father. "Looks like it worked, Father. A new sin has been born."

"Good," he replied. "I'll be expecting great things out of this new breed of homunculus; Pride."

However, unbeknownst to them, there was another individual who was affected by this new transformation…

(Plz at least read the first paragraph of my author's note below)

* * *

><p><strong>From here on, I will be using many Fullmetal Alchemist Bluebird's Illusion references so unless you have even a vague idea of what the video game is, I recommend that before continuing on, you guys do your homework andor go onto my profile (^ up there at the top of the page) and read my brief explanation of the main ending that this FanFiction is based off of.**

**I swear this was an insanely short and crappy chapter! It will haunt me forever… *Bows* I'm so sorry don't kill me! TT_TT**

**So I hope you guys can comprehend what the *censored* just happened. If not then I apologize. Just give me some time to enlighten you at my own slothful pace. (Yes, according to my sisters I would make a great Sloth! XD) I'll cross that bridge…eventually…**

**Chicako: *was grounded (she still is) and had all her electronics taken away so she didn't contribute to this chapter…at all* (Only reason I know this is 'cuz she took her computer into the closet and Emailed me before she turned it in to her mom)**

**-Tenchiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter_ is why it's taken me so darn long to update anything. XP**

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_Hey…Al?" _

_Alphonse looked up from his book at Edward. "Yeah?"_

_Ed sat himself on the couch next to Alphonse's left. There was an uncomfortable amount of silence until Edward broke the awkwardness by tousling Al's hair, which was still neatly trimmed short at the time. "Is it just me, or is your hair changing colors?" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation._

_Al blinked. "Really?" he asked as instinctively brushed a hand through his hair and tried to see the edges of his lengthening bangs. "I can't tell."_

_Edward pulled the band out of his own hair so he could make a comparison. Yep, it was turning darker. He and Alphonse used to both have the same shade of light blond hair (although Al's had always seemed a bit lighter). But now, it seemed to be darkening to a dirtier blond. _

_ "__I guess it's possible…" Alphonse muttered to himself out loud. He's heard of blonds becoming brunettes as they age and the same happening the other way around. So it was possible that the same thing was happening to him. A strange, but almost welcoming thought, eagerly crossed his mind. "Maybe it'll turn brown like Mom's."_

_ "__Yeah maybe…" More silence. Naturally… They hadn't spoken much after Al had returned from his State Alchemist's Exam with his certificate and silver watch in tow so it was to be expected."Al I—"_

_ "__Hm?"_

_ "__I don't hate you for…becoming a State Alchemist. You know that right?"_

_Alphonse slowly nodded; trying to hide the relief that flooded over himself at being forgiven. "Good. I'm glad."_

_ "__It's just that—…damn I dunno how to put it…" Edward leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't too good with putting how he felt about the matter into words that wouldn't come out harsh. "It's just that…" He lifted his right hand into the air; staring at it with little interest. 'May as well just let it all out' he thought. He took a deep breath and spoke in a soft manner. "That day…When mom closed her eyes and let go of my hand. From that point, I felt that…the Bluebird in my life had flown away forever, never to return…But," he looked directly into Alphonse's eyes; sadness clearly showing in his own golden eyes. "When I grasped your warm hand again, and saw your gentle smile once more, I suddenly felt I was within the blue skies, and saw a glimpse of the Bluebird…" Without even thinking of it, Edward had pulled Alphonse's hand into his own; forever grateful for having been able to give Al his body back. In the back of his mind, he was reliving that day—no—that moment; when Alphonse was freed from the armored prison Ed had put him in, and Al had what was rightfully his returned to him. "I have nothing more I can hope for...I just wish...I just wish we can always be like this —Together with everyone else. Wishing all this will never disappear." His hand tightened gently around Al's for good measure. "I only wish that Bluebird won't be just…another unattainable illusion."_

_Alphonse remained silent throughout Edward's speech as guilt filled his heart like a rushing river with every word. He had done it again… Al didn't even try to—he never did when it happened but still… He'd still done it He had hurt Edward…once again. "Ed I—" he tried to keep his voice from cracking. _

_For a moment he thought of that first night in the hospital. He sleep had been impossible no matter how hard he had tried and was too weak to stand let alone sit up or walk around. Ed had been with him all night long regardless of how he himself was undeniably tired. The two of them. Just talking about anything and nothing in particular until Alphonse had finally drifted off to sleep. That was probably one of his happiest memories._

_And now here he was, causing Ed unnecessary pain and sadness. Al was so ashamed of himself. After a while he thought of something to say. "Ed?"_

_ "__What's up?"_

_Alphonse lifted up his pinky to Edward. "I-I want to make a promise with you."_

_Edward looked at Alphonse for a second. He slowly lifted his own pinky—not having done this since they were kids—and linked their fingers together. "Such as?"_

_A spark of fire lit the younger Elrics eyes; a trait that was usually exclusive only to Ed. "I promise that I'll be the one to protect your Bluebird." Edward raised his eyebrow curiously, but said nothing. "I'll make sure that it isn't an illusion. That it's real and it won't ever have to leave again. Because your Bluebird…is mine too."_

* * *

><p>Present Day…<p>

* * *

><p>"He had a what!?" Colonel Bernhard demanded as she entered the room.<p>

Havoc cleared his throat before answering. "A seizure." The two shot a quick glance at Alphonse, who was quietly lying in the hospital bed; still unconscious and completely oblivious to what happened to himself. "Everything seemed perfectly fine when it happened."

Bernhard pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. How could this have happened while they were away? She had just returned to HQ after helping Mustang relocate an opening to the passageway the homunculi had left in when she found out. That was a couple of hours ago.

The doctors had already performed a CAT scan, but Alphonse had shown no sign of any brain damage that could've set off a seizure.

He had just come out of his coma and seemed to have been momentarily responsive to the few yes/no questions Havoc had asked him. "Do you know where you are?" Nodded yes. "Do you recognize me?"

Nods again. "H-Havoc," Alphonse had managed to croak out.

"That's right. Do you feel okay?" Al shook his head in the negative. "Do you need anything?" Shrugs. Not sure. "Do you remember what—" but before Havoc could finish his next question, he noticed that Alphonse's eyes had suddenly gone vacant. His body had stiffened, and he slumped back as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Trying to hold Alphonse still, Havoc tried calling out to Alphonse, but he didn't respond. Soon enough the doctors noticed the ruckus, and came running. It took time for Alphonse's seizure to stop, but when he did, he had momentarily flat lined; frightening the hell out of everyone in the room.

Since then, Alphonse hasn't woken up. However, there was one good thing that came up after that little episode. His body had begun fighting back the infection and his fever began to break—almost as though someone had flipped the "power" switch on his immune system.

_But why now?_ Colonel Bernhard wondered. _And how would this affect him in the long run?_

* * *

><p>It was dark and undeniably claustrophobic in the underground passageway. Roy didn't like it. He had managed to get this far with Lieutenant Hawkeye and the team of men Hawkeye had gathered together in record time for him, but there was still no sign of anyone or anything, aside from a handful of rats, having come by recently. <em>Those damn homunculus are too tricky for their own good,<em> Mustang thought bitterly to himself.

No one messes with his subordinates without him having anything to say about it. Losing another comrade to those homunculus bastards…his thoughts slowly trailed to Hughes. He didn't make it in time back then. Now it was almost replaying all over again. Almost. But this time, he was going to make it. Otherwise, he—

"General," Hawkeye softly called from behind him—pulling him from his thoughts. She jerked her head to the side to bring his attention to that direction. "At my nine 'o clock: there's a lit exit."

Mustang quickly back tracked his steps and walked hastily into the new direction. Yeah. He was definitely going to make it in time.

* * *

><p>Alphonse let out a small moan as he began to arouse once more. His head felt dizzy and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet! He heard familiar voices from a distance as he tried to rub his eyes. Something tugged on the flesh at the bend of his left arm as he tried to move it. There were lots of them, actually. In both arms. His right hand instinctively went toward the first one and tried to pull it off; only for another hand to stop him.<p>

"Come now, Al. Don't do that," a woman's voice said.

Alphonse peered open his eye in order to find the source of the voice. After waiting for his eye to finish adjusting, he was able to see who it was. "Wh-where am I?" Alphonse asked in a barely audible voice. It sounded dry and scratched; almost like he hadn't used it in forever. Finally, his eyes cleared to see the two familiar faces.

Havoc glanced at the other person in the room—a seemingly tired-eyed Colonel Bernhard—before answering in a soft voice. "You're in the infirmary."

Alphonse looked at his arm; seeing now, that there was an IV steadily providing medication into his arm. He tried to sit himself up, only to realize that he was too tired to make the effort. "Ed," he muttered; suddenly recalling what had happened in vivid memory, "Where is he?"

Havoc was hesitant to answer. He promptly turned to Colonel Bernhard for support.

"Is he safe?" he pressed.

Bernhard opted to avoid lying to the poor boy. Al's a smart teen. He'd probably be able to eventually figure it out on his own anyway. "The General is still trying to track the homunculus down, but don't you worry. We'll find him alright."

There was a moment of silence before Alphonse answered. "I see…" He hastily propped himself up once again; finally finding the strength—if not the energy—to do so. He tried to tug off the IV again before Havoc proceeded to protest and stop him. Al looked at him with pleading eyes. At times like this, Alphonse always seemed to become many years younger than his mature eighteen years. "I need to help find him," he mumbled, "Please."

Bernhard placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "No way in hell, blondie," she replied in a blunt tone. "You're not well enough to leave, and—even if you were—I'd still say 'no.' Consider it a type of discipline for ignoring my orders if you want." Yes, that was harsh, but Bernhard would rather be the bad guy than let one of her closest associates get into harm's way any further.

Alphonse looked completely defeated as he slouched back into the bed. Should he listen? If he wanted to be smart, yes. Did he want to be smart and listen. Not a chance. Al would never forgive himself if something happened to his only blood-kin left in the world. He had to do something. Otherwise, he was breaking their promise. _Brother…Please be okay._

* * *

><p>Within an old mansion; located outside of the military's close eye, the homunculi were all gathered together. All of them waiting. For Father to chose when the time is right to make the first move.<p>

"I'm booooored~~" one of the two newer homunculus—the smaller one—wined from where he was swinging upside down on a steel beam. "There's nothing to do here."

Envy was getting annoyed as all hell with this brat. He almost missed the old Wrath. Emphasis on "almost." True, the old Wrath was a pain in the neck, but this new Wrath was worse; always needing something to do no matter what the time of day. He was surprised that no one else was saying anything—not even Wrath's partner Sloth. Damn woman.

What's more, the others keep saying that Wrath's powers were even weirder than Envy's. Do they mean that in a good way? A bad way? Envy didn't know, nor did he want to find out! Anyway, this new Wrath has the ability to merge and fuse his body with virtually any matter, both living and inanimate, organic and inorganic. He could practically be a chamera or crying out loud!

"When is Father gonna be done with Pride?" Wrath asked.

"To hell if I know," Envy snapped. "Now quit asking!" Father was finishing up the adjustments to this new breed of homunculus. He was certainly different from the rest of the homunculi in many aspects. Envy sneered at the thought of how the little armor boy will react to Pride.

The door to Father's chambers creaked open as two individuals came out. The first one was Father; making his way to the throne to speak with the rest of his homunculus children. And the second was their newest addition to the homunculus "family."

*Having a near duplicate of Envy's outfit he wore a black form-fitting top that did well to expose his well-toned abs and the **shorts with cloths covering it, his intricate red markings standing out all over his body for all to see. The only difference between Envy's and this individual's clothing is that his outfit has longer mis-matched lengthed gloves and red markings similar to Lust's. He didn't pull back his long golden hair—whether it is because he doesn't want to or he doesn't care, no one could say. But overall, the most noticeable physical trait were his haunting eyes; two pools of gold—dulled from the fire that had once lit it.

Their newest sin. Pride.

* * *

><p><strong>*For the love of all that is good and just, Pride!Ed's physical desc. was so effing hardawkward for me to type down! I had to stop and calm my nerves every now and then, it was so dang hard. Eventually I just cracked and used the Bluebird's Illusion and the FMA wikia for references. I hate to admit it but…Pride is eye candy OwO ( A chick who actively toys with the idea of making him her desktop screensaver every day)**

****I _refuse_ to admit that it is technically a skirt! Ò[]Ó^**

**(Hey uh…did I misspell "Homunculi" or does it just look stupid on my computer screen?) Two chapters at once in order to water down the hysterics! #VictoryIsMine**

** No one kill me yet. It's just going to get more interesting from here.**

**I went all Barry the Chopper on this chapter! *Ninja chops the air* Copying, Pasting, Word replacing, Point of view swapping, gah! *Face desks* I would've flipped a table if it wasn't for my primary workspace being located in the kitchen (Mom zone). Chicako's gonna have a heart attack over these two chapters when she gets back on here. (See my profile if you wanna know why)**

**Credit to the Fullmetal Alchemist and BBI Wikia for facts on all the homunculi. (Yeah, I use that sucker a lot for those guys [I'm such a looooser! XD])**


End file.
